Shadow Saga
Shadow Saga is '''the 4th '''Good Saga in the Killercode series and the first appearance of Shadow. Plot After the events of the Light Saga, Kind says that they're in the Big Mac Multiverse. He comments that it smells cheesy, and they see a worker eating a big mac and the Fat Overlord. Light asks the Fat Overlord if he's seen Shadow anywhere, and the overlord says that he thinks he saw Shadow in the Double Quarter Pounder universe. Light complains and then Kind says that he can literally travel from 1 universe to 200 trillion and back in seconds. Jumpy and Kind get on Light's leg and arm and Light teleports to the Double Quarter Pounder universe. Kind gets confused on why Light didn't just fly, but Light says that he doesn't need to fly since he can teleport. They hear Shadow chomping on a burger loudly. The universe is filled with wrappers from the burgers, and the world zooms out, only to reveal trillions of wrappers around the universe. Light starts to get scared of the wrappers and a giant wave of wrappers appears. The wave of wrappers forms into a monster called Burger God. He smashes the ground with his fist which makes paper fly everywhere. He starts laughing and punches Kind into the wall, and flies into the air. He shoots an attack called Wrapper Burst, and giant nuclear bombs of wrappers drop down everywhere and the universe shakes. Jumpy charges at the Burger God and he slams him into the ground. He gets smashed into the rocks, and Jumpy smashes him up. He shoots a Kamehameha, and meat falls out of the Burger God's stomach. Jumpy says 'time to eat your patties', and Jumpy kicks him in the arm and meat falls out again. Kind gets up and says that he's coming to help. Jumpy smashes the Burger God's face, and his face melts meat. Kind and Light both blast him and more meat falls out. Burger God gets bigger from anger and Jumpy charges an attack, but Light tells him to stop. Light raises his hand and charges a purple blast which scares Jumpy. Light shoots a Hakai and the Burger God tries to push it back. He fails and he glows purple, fades away, and gets erased. Jumpy is surprised and also happy, and is confused on what Hakai is. Light explains that Hakai can erase anything, and he shoots it at a rock which completely obliterates and erases him. Kind picks up a small pebble that Light forgot to erase, and Light shoots a small hakai beam at it and destroys it. Jumpy says to Hakai Shadow, and Light says "n- yeah... yeah.". They see Shadow and tap him on the back while he's eating a burger. Light holds up a sign that says Hakai and he shoots one at Shadow, and it starts to attack him, but he flicks it back and erases the Hakai. Jumpy is confused and asks if he did a Hakai on the Hakai. Light says that he won't let Shadow erase anything, but Shadow asks if he would rephrase that. The world zooms out to show 5432587435897435897435893745 multiverses are erased. Shadow says that he only erased it with one small Hakai beam. Jumpy tells him to prove it and Shadow shoots a Hakai beam at 5234534875438957438753 multiverses, which obliterates all of them. Shadow charges and flies up, and he says "Goodbye". He grabs Light by the leg and shoots him away, and shoots a Hakai at Light, which supposedly kills Light. Shadow charges a blast to kill Jumpy, but Kind jumps in front of Jumpy and takes the hit which kills him. Kind falls to the ground and fades away, and dies. Shadow tells Jumpy that it's over and that he won. Jumpy hears Light whispering in his ear, telling him to call out... "Universes! Multiverses! Omniverses! '' ''Give me the power to destroy this being of pure evil! And destroy their soul with the force of the gods!" Jumpy repeats it, and Jumpy starts getting a bunch of energy. Shadow gets scared, and Jumpy says that Shadow killed all of his friends, and that Jumpy is going to kill him. Shadow starts laughing about Roach, and calls him pathetic. Jumpy starts getting angry and charges at Shadow, and goes Ultra Instinct. Shadow grabs a sword, and Shadow flings him into the ground, and he shoots 534252436 blasts. Jumpy dodges all of them and flicks the last one out of the way, which intimidates Shadow. Shadow makes the ground shake, and he flies up. He shoots a Hakai and Jumpy completely dodges it. Shadow shoots a Final Hakai Cannon, and Jumpy takes the hit. He completely destroys the attack, and Jumpy charges a Kamehameha, up until the "ha" at the end. The ground shakes, and Jumpy charges at Shadow. He slams him into the ground and shoots the Kamehameha. Shadow, now weakened, tries to shoot an Existance Destroyer beam. Jumpy's eyes glow, and Shadow shoots the blast and Jumpy flicks the blast back. Shadow tries to push back the beam, but he can't. Jumpy flies at 345789734895798345 mph and grabs Shadow's sword which is revealed to be the Omniversal sword. Jumpy says "Shadow. Your reign of FUCKING TERROR, ENDS RIGHT HERE!" and stabs Shadow's soul with the sword. Jumpy screams and Shadow says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo" and explodes, and the saga ends. Category:Good Sagas